Trouble for the Dragon slayers
by MisticCelestialDragon
Summary: A girl stumbbles into fairy tail asking for help . The next day they find out some shocking information suddenly all of the Dragon slayers are kidnapped.(Sorry I am bad at summerys) I can move the rateing up if needed
1. Chapter 1 New girl

**Hi this is my first time writeing fanfic.I don't own fairy tail but Crystal is my character. sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p>As the girl ran she keept looking behind her as if afraid. All of a sudden 4 dark mages appered out of no where as the girl ran past them they saw she was running towards Fairy Tail' s guild . The guild doors burst open and a few of the members stood up in a panic,as she started towards them but collapsed saying "Help me".The dark mages appeared behind her but the members that stood up said "back off".The mages paniced and ran.<p>

Crystal P.O.V

I groned as I sat I where was ,I heard a voice say "Take it eaysie there ok" I turned to see a few people standing there they introduced them selfs as Erza, Lucy ,Gray and then Lucy came and sat next to me and asked "I dont mean to be nosey but who are you?"I smiled "My Name is Crystal Dragneel and I am Natsu little sister"Just then i felt i great gust of wind just i as said that blowing the door open, i head the whole guild look up in shock at that the said "WHAT!"I laughed.

Crystal P.O.V

The next day i was intoduced to everyone and until Master Mokarove came in and told everyone to shut up i was bombarded with questions."ok now dear could explaind from the top " he asked gently. I smiled and began "I came looking for my brother but to also warn the other dragon slayers .." all of a sudden The master inturuped saying " sorry but what magic do you use "" Storm dragon slayer magic " The whole guild looked shocked."Any way there are dark guilds all over trying to kiddnap dragon slayers for their magic"" I came to warn them" the guild looked worried. But then the master asked me to join Fairy Tail, I agreed Mira came over and asked what colour and where to i whant the guild mark. I said " on my right sholder in white please" i said smileing.

Master Mokarove P.O.V

As i watched my children my eyes landed on Crystal , that girl had a very dark past for now all seemed at peace but there was great darkness comeing and i worried for the safty of my children.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a short chapter the next one's will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Wakeing up and News

**As promised this chapter is longer. I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh, and if your wondering Crystal is 17, and this is after the grand magic games.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

I still can't believe it, I have a little sister who's a dragon slayer too. no wonder she smelt familiar to me when she came through those the new of us dragon slayers in danger worries me, mean don't get me wrong but I don't want Wendy or my new little sister to get I sat thinking this Gray walked in he came over and said " hey flame brain watch ya doing"I said moodily " thinking " he smirked "don't think to hard you might short circuit your brain"" what was that ice princess you want to go"and I started to brawl with him.

Lucy P.O.V

As I walked in with Crystal , Natsu and Gray were at it again , I don't know how many time's this happens a day, I just hope that we don't get caught in the cross fire. And then Natsu is thrown at Crystal Knocking her over, as she got up she looked like she could murder someone, then I heard her say " dragon storm fist " and then she knocked them straight out.I was kinda shocked but i then again i do hang around Erza so I was cool with it , but now we had another person to deal with those two,then Erza walked in saying "what is going on" they then said "Nothing Erza"

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Later that day we were all hanging around while Natsu and Erza were looking for a job request and for once it was peaceful , but then my word's were swallowed as the guild door crashed open and there stood one of the most powerful dark guilds they weren't part of the barem of alliance but they came pretty close their name was Black Death. They walked in they demanded we handed over the dragon slayers or they would destroy the guild hall, we had till the count of ten.

Crystal P.O.V

When i saw the dark guild i panicked they can't take me back there they can' started to count "one ""two""three""four"Erza interrupted by saying " we will never give up one of our family"but they carried on counting so I sethily made my way over to Wendy and Carla I whispered "come with me quietly " i found some place to hide for her " they can't get hold of you OK I know what they will do to dragon slayers they .."I broke of they had finished counting the leader snapped " Fine destroy the guild and find the dragon slayers" as they destroy every thing in site i could see Natsu snapping inside as this was is home were he grew up but soon enough they found Gajeel and restrained him,about ten seconds later they got Natsu " that's two now were are the others" they demanded "find them" was all I heard i one of them grabbed Wendy and me i screamed to Erza " find us please as soon as you can look in my diary i wrote down things about it "" help us soon" was the last thing i said to my new family.

Natsu P.O.V

I groaned as I sat up,where was I and Crystal is she alight I looked around in panic and saw she was lieing there unconscious as well as Wendy , Lauxus and Gajeel.I went over to Wendy and Crystal and shook them everyone was awake I then asked were we were imegietly Crystal looked down and said " I know ,we are in the prison cells of the dark guild Black Death""I was hear when i was 4 and then i escaped 2 years ago when i was 14 i am now 17 one year younger than Natsu , while i was hear the did some horrible things to me , experiments on my power."

Mokerov's P.O.V

I was walking along the street towards the guild .Phew I sighed that took forever ,as I turned the corner my jaw dropped the guild was destroyed and a panic stricken Erza and Lucy sat in the middle imegietly i ran over and asked " what happened hear , is everyone aright!". Erza replied " yes but all the dragon slayers have all been taken by the guild of Black Death"I paled and i said " no" " this is bad very bad".

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was probably very confusing as I did switch between P.O.V but most of the time it will be Natsu , Lucy and Crystal and maby a bit of Master Mokarove<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 Escape and Fairy Tail !

**I hope you are enjoying the story, I will try and update as much as possible, but i recently gone back to school. There is going to be some drama in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Crystal P.O.V<p>

"After my dragon when missing I ran to the nearest town to ask around that's when the dark guild found me , they said they would help me , I was an idiot to trust them."My voice shook as I spoke remembering the time I spent hear."they took me hear and before I knew what was happening I was in a cell , later they came down and took me to a gigantic room and they started to attack , I was forced to use my power to defend myself , little did I know that that was to see how much power I held."By now Natsu and Wendy were by my side holding me and Laxus and Gajeel were staring at me in shock. " the next day the experiments began , i don't remember much but they were stealing my for for weapons but my power obviously wasn't enough as they came to Fairy Tail."

Natsu P.O.V

As Crystal talked I felt myself fill with horror , she had to go through that and I didn't what she said next surprised me " Then suddenly one day a sphere surround me and i fell asleep for 5 years which is what i think happened to you on Tenrro island for 7 years ."I was speechless with surprise but Crystal wasn't a member then."After I woke up I escaped and came to Fairy Tail ... Crystal broke of at the sound of foot steps , her eyes widened "no, there early " Suddenly she said " Wendy , Natsu , Laxus , Gajeel look unconscious they cant get your powers" we looked at her in shock i started to protest when she said " I'm sorry " and every thing when dark".

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Master was back and talking to Erza and by the way he's reacting he is very upset .I sighed and said "open gate of the southern cross Crux " " Grandpa Crux can you fined out were Natsu and the others are being held"He nodded , and started his search. While he was searching Ezra came over and asked "you found any thing yet ?""nope grandpa Crux is still searching ""ok at least we know the vague vicinity they are in "." GAHOO!"grandpa Crux shouted startling me " well at the moment they are all being held in the guild hall's basement , so if they can escape from the cell that are being held in to the actual guild hall you may have a chance of rescuing them miss Lucy ""ok grandpa Crux thanks for your help you may go back"POOF and back he went.

Mokerove P.O.V

Black Death . One of the reason First Master made this guild was to opse that , at the time of the great guild wars we managed to defeat them , but now they wanted Dragon slayers for there is going to be bad very very bad, it looks like there using there powers for weapons , I growled softly their preparing for war.

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

A few hours later I woke up to someone dumping Crystal on the ground , that's when I noticed that she was bloodied and beaten , I quickly scrambled over to Wendy to wake her up so she could heal Crystal."Natsu-San what happened ""well Crystal knocked us out and was then taken away but right now I need you to heal her ""right"Wendy crawled over to her and a blue glow emitted from her hands.A few minutes later the others woke up and they all got work on escaping as Crystal was worried that they would come back to take me or the others , so we worked fast.

Crystal P.O.V

Gajeel and Natsu got work on the bars me Wendy and Laxus formed a attack plan.A few minutes later they were done and we crept up the hall way and stairs we finally made it to the door that lead into the main guild hall ,we prepared to launch ourselves in to battle, I mouthed one , two ,three and we burst in and leapt into we found ourselves separated and I was fighting as hard as I could and from what I could hear the others were to , they closed in I yelled " storm dragon roar " sweeping half of them of their feet, then just as I was about to punch some one in the face the door came crashing open and I saw Fairy Tail the master then said " Fairy Tail has come knocking!" I quickly punched the guy in the face making them shoot through several layers of wall but just as they were joining in the fight I saw something that made my blood run cold.

**A few hours earlier - **

Mokerove P.O.V

" LISTEN UP BRATS!" I yelled everyone looked at me " we have gotten permission from the Magic Counsel to attack the guild Black Death to get our members back " the hole guild roared their approval "FAIRY TAIL'S GOING TO WAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am not very good at battle parts so bare with me , and after everyone is back at the guild I will need some help for what happens next so please give me your ideas I would love them. :)<br>**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Ok this is going to be ideas for a few story's tell me if you like them.**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail:<p>

Fallen from the sky

A Fairy fell from the sky to plead with Fairy Tail to help,as the dark Fairys were destroying every thing and their next goal was the WHOLE WORLD.(Rateing T)

Gosts From the past

Lucy died on a mission her ghost now lives in the Fairy Tail guild Natsu then find out that lucy didn't die as her contract with her spirits didn't brake, Fairy Tail is then determined to bring back the light of the guild.(Rateing T)

The Eagle Archer

Lucy an Levy find an unconscious archer mage , they then take her to the guild where Master Mokerov is then rendered speachless , later that day she wakes up with very little memory who is this girl and what does she had to do with the master. ( Rateing T)

Now on to Rwby:

An elven secret

The strongest Hunteress comes back to school and needs help to rescue a town she needs two teams wich ones will go and where are they going and why.( Rateing T)


	5. Chapter 5 Usion Raid and What was that ?

**4 chapter sorry if I cant update as frequently but as I said in the last chapter I have recently gone back to school.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail .**

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

We stormed the building and surrounded the dragon slayers' in a protective circle , I brought out Leo and Virgo to help, when I saw Crystal freeze and look into the shadows in fear I wondered what it was and then I saw it a massive cannon that looked like the Jupiter but a lot stronger. But I couldn't pay attention for long as I needed to help my friends I brought out Fleuve d'étoiles and started to fight too.

_5 Minutes earlier _

Master Mokerove P.O.V

I watched my children fight Erza was protecting me despite my protests I guess she doesn't want the same thing happening like it did with Phantom Lord , then I saw Crystal fighting she was breathless and looked tiered but then she stopped and put her hand to where her headphones are and put them on ,imegietly she looked energized and was fighting effortlessly but she stopped as a massive cannon came out of the darkness .

* * *

><p>Crystal P.O.V<p>

The cannon made me freeze in panic , they can't fire it in hear not only would they kill us but half of their group too . I turned to Wendy , Natsu , Gajeel and Lauxs and called them over , all the while punching and round house kicking people all around me , the guys and Wendy slowly made their way over as soon as they were beside me I yelled to Gramps " TELL EVERYONE TO GET THE HELL OUT NOW"I then spoke to the others"lets do a usion raid as that cannon will kill everyone in a 30 Mile radius " the guys face went slack with shock as did Wendy's " Ok now lets do this " we gathered the last of our magic energy and yelled " dragon slayers Storms Sky Lighting Flame Irons ROAR !" with that the last thing I saw was Natsu grinning crazily with his thumbs up and then the world went black .

Natsu P.O.V

Crystal had come up with a crazy plan and I liked it , we gathered in a half circle holding hands and gathered our energy and yelled " dragon slayers Storms Sky Lighting Flame Irons ROAR!" as we passed out because of our lack of magic energy I gave Crystal a thumbs up while grinning like a mad man.

* * *

><p>Mokerove P.O.V<p>

When Crystal yelled at me to get everyone to leave she looked grim , although I didn't want to leave some of my brats in danger I did as she said and told every one to get out ASAP. Not 3 minutes later we heard a Dragon slayer usion raid , and ... the building collapsed also destroying half the forest around it I sigh more paper work for me . Erza , Lucy , Grey , Mira and Levy ran inside to haul out the dragon slayers when all of a sudden a Grey Blur swoshed ( Is that word ? well it is now ;) ) .

* * *

><p><strong>ok forgive me for the short chapter and i am sorry but not sorry for the cliffhanger<br>**

**muhhhaaaaa ... er ok **

**I will try and up date again soon promise **


End file.
